KH3: A New Destiny
by gamerpro91
Summary: AU. Sets after KH DDD. A boy who wanted something to change his boring life gets his wish. New worlds, a new adventure. A destiny that will change everything forever. rated M for mild language and future content. R&R. ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Prologue

**(Note: This takes place in an AU. All characters in this story belong to their respective company. The main character in the story is mine due to the fact that the character is in fact me (with some minor changes of course). Please note that this is my first time doing this, so don't blame me for any mistakes I might make. Other than that please enjoy this.**

**This story takes place after KH DDD and is a crossover with various people and places from anime, games, and books (depending on what I want to put into this story to make it interesting). **

* * *

**Prologue**

We see a boy lying on his bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He is 17 years old with a height of 5'11 and appears to look skinny. He is wearing a plain red shirt, light blue jeans, white socks; his brown shoes are lying on the floor near the door. He has green eyes and wears glasses. His hair is somewhat dark brown and the expression on his face tells one thing. He is bored. That boy is actually me. My name is Marcus.

My days as of late consists of watching TV, playing video games, surfing the internet, helping my mom with things around the house, and doing the occasional school work for the online college I'm attending. There is just one problem with what I do everyday. Only one word sums the problem -BOOORING. _"Everyday it is the same thing day in and day out." _I thought to myself. _"For once in my life, I wish I could do something completely amazing, enough to change my life forever, and I don't care what it is. I'll even settle for something like going on an adventure that will blow my mind."_ With that I decided to go to bed. Little did I know, my "wish" was going to come true.

* * *

**Meanwhile: The Mysterious Tower- KH universe AKA Realms of Light**

* * *

The sorcerer Yen Sid is staring out his window thinking about the recent events that happened. He recently had ask his apprentice, the King Mickey Mouse from Disney Castle, to bring Sora and Riku, two Keyblade wielders from Destiny Islands, to take the Mark of Mastery exam. During the exam, Yen Sid received a surprise from the former Nobody known as Axel, or rather Lea as he wanted to be called, when he asked to become a Keyblade wielder and Yen Sid agrees and has Lea to undergo training. Riku awakens first and sees something wrong with Sora. After Riku goes and awakens Sora's heart, he is named Keyblade Master. However Sora is not, due to interference by Xehanort and his new Organization XIII. Sora, unfazed by his failure, leaves to start his own journey to become a true Keyblade Master and Riku returns some time later with Kairi to begin her training as a Keyblade wielder.

As he recalls these events, he looks up at the stars and sees something strange happening. New stars are appearing out of nowhere, to Yen Sid it means that new worlds are appearing and can now be traveled to. As Yen Sid looks astonished at the sudden appearances, he looks at one of the new stars and senses a strange power emanating from the new world. Fearing that if Xehanort finds this power the worlds will fall into darkness, he contacts King Mickey to come to the tower.

"Master Yen Sid, I got here as fast I could when I got your urgent message." King Mickey said as he entered the room. The only way people can travel to other worlds is by a Gummi Ship. "Is something the matter?" he asked. "I'm afraid there is, my friend." Yen Sid said. "New stars have been appearing meaning new worlds to traverse. However there is one world in particular that grasps my attention." "What is it, Master?" the King said. (**note: Mickey will be called different ways until later on) **"I sense a strange power on this world, that in the right hands, can ensure protection for all worlds or disastrous consequences should Master Xehanort gets his hands on it." Yen Sid said with concern. "So you want me to go to this world, find this strange power and bring it here so it can be safe. Mickey said questionably. "That is correct my apprentice." said Yen Sid. "There is one thing however, while this power is somewhere there, that world has a special power of its own. Is protection from falling into darkness is a priority. Understand."

"Got it Master; locate not only the strange power, but the keyhole to that world and bring the power back to be safe." King Mickey said with a serious tone. "Good luck, my friend." Yen Sid said. "Be careful, we don't know what the world's inhabitants will react to your appearance. You might attract some unnecessary attention that may hinder your mission." "Got it Master Yen Sid." Mickey said with certainty. "I'll be careful" With that Mickey prepped the Gummi Ship with the coordinates of the worlds location that Yen Sid gave to him and took off to the new world. Little did he know, he was going to be surprised with what the world has in store for him.

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

* * *

_I am falling in what felt like water but I can breathe air. I open my eyes and me myself standing outside my home. I see my family and start to run to them when a huge tidal wave appears out of nowhere and crashes down. I tried to swim to my family but the current pulls me back. As I am pulled back, I see my family change into people I don't know and I'm swept away. I surface and see myself standing in a square of a city with a mysterious girl in front of me. I run up to her as if I knew her and saw her look at something behind me in shock._

_I turn around and see dark clouds come out of nowhere with a evil looking man come charging in to attack me. I brace myself when two boys suddenly appear hold strange key-like swords. A mouse like creature is with them also holding a key-like sword. The three stop the man and the ground beneath the man rises up like a platform. As I look surprised and suddenly see myself standing with friendly-looking people all around me, one of them was the girl from the square._

_I start running with strange white and black flames right behind me. I open the double doors in front of me and find myself in a weird room. Various people happily look at me while leaving a path open to a strange throne. I walk up to the throne and sit in it. A crown is place on my head and I felt someone holding my left hand. I look and see the mysterious girl and felt truly happy. I suddenly fell back into what seem like water and felt like I was falling through air. My fall slowed to a gentle descent and I landed feet first._

_I open my eyes and saw nothing but darkness. When I took a step, white doves appeared from the ground and flew off, revealing that I was on a circular platform that looks like it was made of different colored stained glass._

"**So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be Afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?"** a mysterious voice said.

"_I know what this is." _I said mentally. _"I don't know how this is possible or why it is happening to me. I might find out if I go along for now." _Before I moved I looked at myself. I was now wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, a white jacket with blue stripes that connect towards the back. I was also hearing long, dark blue pants and athletic shoes that were red at the top, gold in the middle, and silver on the bottom. I stepped to the middle of the platform like the voice said. I look at the platform and saw the image it had. There were three people who look like they're sleeping, two guys and one girl.

The guy in the middle is a tall 18 year old with messy brown hair that looks like vertical spikes and bangs that frames his face, slightly tan skin, and has a muscular appearance. He is wearing a black high-collar shirt that appears skintight. Two red intersecting straps that almost resembles crisscrossed suspenders. His pants are dark grey near the top and tan for the rest with a light tan hem at the bottom and looks like something that a samurai would wear. He has an obi-sash belt with a gold Keyblade Master emblem in the middle and several loops connected to his pants. His left arm looks more armored that his right, which has a plain blain wristband. On his lift shoulder is gold armor piece with altering dark grey and dark red segments. The key-like weapon he has in front of his looks powerful and makes me think of earth.

The boy on the right is 16 years old with spiky gold blond hair with the right side more concentrated. His jacket is white on one half and black on the other with a red pleated collar. Under that is a grey vest with white angular patterns. He has a black high-necked shirt under the vest with what looks like armor on his midsection. His pants are a pair of caprice that is colored with shades of grey, black, and white. His shoes look like armored street shoes. He has two crisscrossed straps on his chest with a silver Keyblade Master emblem. He has a dull green and grey armor piece on his upper left arm and a checkered black and white wristband with a white edge on his left arm. In his hand is a key like sword being held backhanded and makes me think of wind.

The girl is a 17 year old with short blue hair. She is wearing a black and blue, high-collared high top and black shorts. She has two pink intersecting straps on her chest with a silver Keyblade Master emblem. On her arms are while bell-sleeves with a small segmented piece of armor on her upper arms. She has tan fingerless gloves on, and has two blue strips of cloth that drape down her sides with a smaller white cloth around her waist. Her boots are pointed, armored and silver with what looks like hooks on the outer side of each boot. Her sword in her hand looks calming and makes water come to mind.

"**Power sleeps within you. If you give it form… It will give you strength. Choose well."**

As it said that, three pedestals appeared. Each had an object on them, a shield on the one to my left, a staff to my right, and a sword in front of me. I look at each item and knew what each represents. As I went to each item, the voice told me what they represent to confirm my thoughts.

"**The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"**

The voice said as I held the sword in my hand. It had a yellow guard with the handle being blue. The blade was white and a red circle with a black mouse head symbol located where the guard and blade met. _"This is not right for me." _I thought as a place the sword back and went to the staff.

"**Power of the mystic. Inner Strength A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"**

As the voice said that I was holding the staff. The handle is green in the middle and gold at both ends. The top of the staff is blue and in the shape of a mouse head. The middle between the handle and the head is brown with two gold trims. _"It sounds interesting but somehow it just doesn't sound like me."_ That was what I was thinking as I placed the staff back on its pedestal. _" That only leaves on choice left for me."_ I said to myself as I went to the shield.

"**Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"**

When the voice said this, it felt just right for me. The shield is black with a red trim. In the middle is a red mouse head with a yellow trim. "Yes." I said as I decided on the shield followed with the shield disappearing into light.

"**Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"**

The voice said. "I think I will give up the staff." I said to myself. "If I want to have a challenge, it should be with magic; I mean, where's the fun in that if it comes easily." I walk up to the staff and told the voice that I want to give the staff up followed by it vanishing into small balls of light.

"**You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"**

"Yes." I said with certainty. The pedestals disappeared and behind me, the three people shown on the platform appeared out of nowhere. "Hello there, my name is Aqua." The girl said. "These two are my friends Terra and Ventus." She points to each of them as she introduces them. "Good to meet you." Terra said. "Hi there, you can just call me Ven. My friends prefer to call me that way." Ventus, or rather Ven, said. "It is nice to meet you three. My name is Marcus." I said as I introduced myself.

"So Marcus, do you know where you are right now?" Terra asked. "Well where I am from, lets just say that what I am undergoing and my location is documented." I explain with some difficulty. "Based on the info I learned, I would say that I am in my heart while my body sleeps." "That is correct Marcus." Aqua said. "You are undergoing what is called the Station of Awakening. It is what all Keyblade wielders undergo for their powers to be realized. The weapons you see beneath you are called Keyblades." "I guess that confirms my theory on what is happening." I explained to tell with the best of my ability of my world, which they understood. "But I have to ask, how come the three of you are here?" I asked with a confused look.

"Well, we are here because we need your help." Ven said. "You will be going on a journey with Sora to help save us. Your journey will take you to worlds you haven't been to and along the way, both you and Sora will realized your full potential and become true Keyblade Masters." Ven's explanation gave me quite a shock. "I can tell that if I fail, all the worlds will forever be trapped in darkness." I said is worry. The three all nodded to confirm my fear. " Well don't worry, I will make new friends on my journey and together we will save you guys." I said energetically with a look of certainty.

When I said that, all three had a smile on their face and felt like all doubt was put aside. "Thank you, we know that you can do it. Before you continue, let us tell you where we are." Aqua said. "I am trapped in the Realm of Darkness." "I am currently possessed by Master Xehanort while my heart is trying to take back control." Terra said with a sad look and his hand placed over where is heart is. "My body is located in a room called the Chamber of Awakening at Castle Oblivion, formerly the Land of Departure, while my heart is currently inside Sora slowly being healed and waiting to return to my body someday." Ven said.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to let Sora know when I meet him for real." I said with a smile. A path of stairs made of stained glass appeared leading to another platform. "This path will take you to your next part of your Awakening. Good luck." Aqua said with a smile that gives people hope when they see it. I nodded with a tear of joy running down my face. With that they vanished and I went on the path to the next platform.

When I reach the platform, I see the image it has. Like the previous, this platform has three people on it, two boys and one girl. Of course they look like they are asleep. Around the three are images of two girls, two guys, a dog, a duck, and a mouse.

The boy in the middle is a 16 year old with brown spiky hair. His outfit is a blue and red shirt with a blue and black pants that goes past his knees a little bit. He has a black jacket with armor guards on each shoulder. His clothes has yellow straps on his pants and jacket and his pants has what looks like red pockets. His shoes are big with black in the front and yellow in the back. He has black fingerless gloves and is wearing a crown necklace. His Keyblade looks like a skeleton key. The guard is golden yellow with a black handle while the blade part looks like a silver shaft with teeth that looks like a crown with a blue piece that connects the guard and the "blade".

The boy on the left is 17 years old and has silverfish white hair that covers parts of his face. He is wearing a zipped up black sleeveless shirt and a vest that has yellow, white, and a black stripe. He is wearing baggy jeans and it is colored somewhat blue. His shoes are colored white and grey with black and yellow stripes. On his left hand he has what looks like a glove that doesn't go to his fingers. His Keyblade looks like a mix of demon and angel wings.

The girl on the right is 16 years old and has long red hair. She is wearing a pink, strapless mini-dress. Underneath that is a white halter-top with a black hood. She has three bracelets on her left wrist and a black belt with a notebook shaped bag attached to it. Her shoots are light purple and white with black on the bottom. The Keyblade in her hand looks like it was made with flowers.

When I made a couple of steps on the platform, the stairs were gone and I was surprised with what happened next. The shield I chose appears in my hand and three groups of creatures appeared. The creatures on the right were small and black with yellow eyes. Each had two antennae on their heads, three clawed fingers on their hands, and large feet. The creatures in front of me were white with thin arms and legs. They had a weird symbol on their large cylindrical heads that were flat at the top. Their mouths look like an undone zipper. To my left, the creatures were completely different. They had a sleek, humanoid shape with blue skin. Their arms and legs each ended with one long point. Their heads were triangular shaped with two jagged, lightning bolt-shaped antennae. Their eyes were red and they seemed like they were completely angry.

"**You've gained the power to fight. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. Use your power to protect others and yourself."**

"All right, lets see what I can do." I said as I prepared for battle. It seemed that I could fight each group separately without interference from the other two. I decided to attack the black ant-like creatures. It took three hits with the shield to defeat them. A couple of them jumped into the air but a slid out of the way to dodge the attack. When they tried to attack me, I quickly guarded the attack and unleashed a quick combo to finish off the rest. When they fell, they disappear into dark puffs. Only two groups left.

I went after the white humanoid being next. The strangest thing was that I wasn't getting tired. I thought I would be due to my lung condition and the fact more of a gamer/computer geek than an athlete. Decided not to think about it any more, I started to attack. Due to having an almost human shape, they prove to be difficult to defeat. Just when I was about to hit, I did what I realized to be a Reaction Command and got behind the ones that tried to attack. Utilizing the Reaction Command, guarding, and my new Dodge Slide, I delivered a four hit attack on each and they were defeated. They disappear into that almost looked like white pieces when they were defeated.

As I look at the angry blue creatures, I felt eager and somewhat relax. I was going to wipe the sweat off my forehead when I realized that I have even broke a sweat, despite beating two groups of enemies. The blue creature came at me with deep hatred. A few times I tried to attack, they would become flat like the black beings did. When some would try to run, I would jump and used the end of the shield and slam it down on their heads. I noticed that they disappear into purplish smoke or fire, I couldn't tell. I had a few close calls with some of their attacks, but in the end, they were defeated with three attacks.

I thought it was over when suddenly… **"Watch out!" **Three enemies, one from each group, tried to attack me from behind in the air. However, time seemed to slow down as I close my eyes, and concentrated. Before their attacks connected, I quickly spun around and delivered a powerful strike, destroying them with one blow. When it was over, I heard three pairs of footsteps behind me. I dismissed the shield and turned to see the three people from the image in front of me. The spiky-haired boy had his hands behind his head and had a big smile on his face. The girl had a heart-warming smile when I looked at her. The elder boy had a smirk on his face that was telling me that I did a good job for my first battle.

"Hi there, I'm Sora." The spiky haired boy said. " Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi." The girl said politely. "Riku." The elder boy said. "It's nice to meet you three. My name is Marcus." I said with a grin. "So Marcus, you did a great job dealing with those creatures. You don't look like your exhausted." Sora said with a hint of amazement. "Thanks, hopefully I won't wake up feeling like I just ran a marathon." I jokingly replied. "By the way, what where those things?"

"Well, the black creatures you fought are called Heartless. They are beings created from the darkness in people's hearts. They go after people with strong hearts, thereby making more Heartless. They come in various sizes and shapes, based on how strong a person's heart is when it gets taken. There are two types of Heartless, Pureblood and Emblem. You can tell the type if you see a symbol on them. The Heartless you battled against are known as Shadows, a lowest from of Pureblood Heartless. Emblem Heartless releases the hearts they have taken when they are defeated, whereas Purebloods don't." Kairi explained to the best of her knowledge.

"The second group you fought are called Nobodies with a capital _N_. You see if a strong-hearted person becomes a Heartless, and have an equally strong will, what's left of them becomes a Nobody. You fought the weakest form of Nobody called Dusks. If a person who has been turned into a Heartless and have a strong enough will, then there Nobody would take on a complete human form with memories of their original selves. There is to remember about Nobodies; they may act like they have a heart, but they don't so you would need to be careful." Sora explained as best as he could.

"Another thing you should know; if you defeat a person's Heartless and Nobody in that order, then that person will be brought back with the memories of when they were a Nobody." Riku added. "What about those blue things?" I asked wanting to know. "They are know as Unversed, beings created from negative emotions. They originally threatened the worlds before the Heartless. Now they are all extinct for some unknown reason. The type you fought were Floods, created by irritation or anger. They are the weakest form of Unversed." Riku fully explained.

"Wow, that is a lot to take in." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "Don't worry, the three of us thought the same thing when we found out." Kairi said to make me feel better. "Thanks." I said as I calmed down. "Oh do you guys know three people called Aqua, Terra, and Ventus?" I asked wondering. "Not exactly. Why do you ask?" Kairi answered with a confused look. "I think it would be best if I explained it better when we meet for real." I replied. "You know, outside this dream of course." "Right, well we should let you continue on." Sora said with a hint of sadness due to my holding my explanation. With that another path appeared. "Go on that path and you'll meet someone who will help you what you need to know next." Riku explained. "Thanks, lets meet again outside this dream. I know we can become good friends." I said as I looked at them. "Will do, good luck." Sora happily said. We waved goodbye for now as they vanished into a bright light.

The third platform I reached had the image of a mysterious girl. She had blue skin and long black hair. She had two horn that went underneath her hair, on her forehead. She wore a black outfit throughout her body with purple armor pieces on her hands, legs, and chest. Her wings were dark purple and she had a tail that ended with what looks like a heart. Her boots were purple to match the armor pieces. Behind her in the image were a elder man and woman, a young male adult, a young female adult, and a girl that looks 12 years old.

I notice a door in front of me, but knew I couldn't open it when I got closer. A chest appeared behind me, and tapping it with my shield, it opened. Inside was a potion and I read the directions. "_Potion. To use it toss it into the air and saying someone's name. For yourself, just toss it into the air only. You can just drink it down if you want, doesn't matter. Use it as you see it." _It said on the label. "This'll be useful later on." I told myself as I put it away. A box appeared wanting to be pushed, which I did with ease. Finally a barrel appeared, with it I lifted it over my head and I threw it towards the box, destroying both. The door fully materialized and opened. When I stepped through, I found myself on an island this three people standing at three spots.

"**Hold on. The door won't open just yet. Tell me more about yourself."**

I saw that the three people were Roxas, Xion, and Naminé. I went up to Naminé first. "What are you afraid of?" She asked. "Losing the people I care about." I replied. "Losing the people you care about? Is that really so scary?" Naminé asked cryptically. I went to Xion next. "What do you want outta life?" Xion asked. "To see new sights." I replied enthusiastically. "To see new sights, huh? She said questionably. Lastly was Roxas. "What is most important to you?" Roxas asked. "Easy, friendship." I said with a grin. "Is friendship such a big deal?" Roxas said with a ghostly stare.

"**You want friendship. You're afraid of losing the people you care about. You want to see new sights. Your journey starts at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."**

"Sounds good, now what?" I said questionably. A bright light shines making me close my eyes. I open them to find myself on another platform featuring a giant heart shaped moon and a weird sword beneath it. A glowing green circle appeared when a light came down.

"**Touch it and you will feel rejuvenated."**

I knew what it was, thanks to the "Kingdom Hearts" games. It was a save point. I went ahead stepped on it, and the second I did, I felt great. Afterwards a long path appeared leading to a platform higher up. _"This is it. The final part of the trial." _I said mentally as I went upwards. What the image on the platform was surprised greatly. The image the platform had was of me. I am in the middle asleep with the faces of people around me. They were of my family, my friends, the people I just met, and those of people I don't know but apparently I have a connection two. A light shines down and I walk up to it.

"**The closer you get to light. The greater your shadow becomes."**

I suddenly turn around and saw my shadow get taller and rises off the ground. I stepped back in shock.

"**But don't be afraid. And don't forget…"**

I start to run only to reach the edge of the platform. I turned back around to face my shadow that now looks like a Darkside Heartless. I brought out the shield and prepared myself. It launched a fist towards the ground and I jump out of the way to avoid it and the shockwave it caused. Shadows appeared where the fist landed. I quickly dealt with them and proceed to attack the Darkside's hand. A dark light suddenly appeared in the middle of his chest and launched small orbs that headed right for me. Using some right timing, I hit the orbs with my shield and sent them towards the head of the Darkside. Now mad, he tries to hit me with a punch, but I was ready. I jumped onto his hand and ran up his arm. I did a three hit combo to the head followed by a powerful final blow. I jumped down and thought the shield was going to vanish. Boy was I wrong.

As soon as the Darkside Heartless was gone, I heard a horrible sound. I looked behind me something I didn't expect. I was a giant creature that looks like it is wearing a white bodysuit. Its round head only has the Nobody symbol on it. Its short legs has spikes on its hips and the feet look like a long triangle. The arms has diamond-shaped spikes on its shoulders while the hands looks like it has a thumb and the rest are gloved together. Around its neck are four long, blue tentacles with spikes that look like the Nobody symbol.

"A Twilight Thorn!?" I said worryingly." How is that even possible?" Deciding not to ask anymore question that won't get answered, I quickly took my battle stance. Without warning, an orb of light was on me and I suddenly found myself in the air with my arms and legs spread out by white rings that held me in place. The Twilight Thorn got right in front of me and was about to punch me. Before it could hit me, I used a Reaction Command and hit it with the shield, causing it to spin backwards. It proceeded to grab me and threw me upwards. It tried to attack me as I fell; however I reacted at just the right time and wacked it upside the head. "Timmberrr!" I jokingly said as it fell. It slid of the platform and I prepared myself for wherever it was going to come back up.

The platform shook and I was sliding down when it went at an angle. Using the shield, I held onto the edge and saw what was making the platform shake. The Twilight Thorn was on the side holding a big ball of light. I went above the platform, taking me with it. When it tried to throw the ball at me; I threw me shield at the ball of light, causing it to explode near the Twilight Thorn. "Ow." I said after we fell back onto the platform. Brushing it off, I proceeded to attack the head with a couple of three-hit combos. It would either attack me with black and white tendrils, hang upside down, or both. I used a Reaction Command whenever it used the tendrils and attacked the head whenever I got the chance. It decided to use the three moves it did, but to no avail. I unleashed a quick combo, finishing it with powerful strike. As it cried out in defeat, the shield suddenly disappeared.

**"...But don't be afraid."**

The Darkside Heartless that I defeated suddenly appeared.

**"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."**

Both the Heartless and Nobody fell to the ground with me having no way of avoiding.

**"So don't forget:"**

Then all I saw when they landed was darkness.

**"You are the one to help open the door."**

**"You will discover who you really are."**

* * *

**Finally, it is done. And it only took me 18 pages and three days.**

**This is my first time doing this, so please don't hate me.**

**The next chapter will have me finding out some shocking info with a surprise visit from someone. Stay tuned as I try to make more chapters.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only things that's mine are the story and my OC (aka me).**

Here is how some of the text will go.

_Italic_ = thoughts

**Bold **= yelling

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The Adventure Begins and a Startling Secret Revealed _

_*__Beep* *__Beep*__ *__Beep__* _My alarm clock goes off. "Ahhh." I said as I woke up with a shock. _"Okay, now that scared me." _I thought. _"Either that was a very realistic dream, or it was not a dream at all."_ Shaking my head to stop thinking about it, I turned off the alarm and looked at the time. "9:30 huh." I said. "I think I'll go ahead and take a shower." Normally, I would go back to bed, due to the fact I'm not much of a morning person. Before I left my room, I noticed a couple of things.

When I put on my glasses, my vision got blurry; however when I took them off I realized that I could see perfectly without them. What I saw next surprised me the most. On my desk there were two things setting there, when they were not setting there the night before. I first was the outfit I wore in the "dream" all clean and folded. The second item was the potion from the so-called "dream"; it was the same green liquid filled bottle, with the moon and stars in the front, and the directions on the back.

After I saw those, one thought confirmed everything. _"Okay, it is official,"_ I thought with out a doubt. _"It wasn't a dream, it actually happened. Yet somehow, I am actually happy."_ After I looked to see if my mom was up and realizing she is not home at the moment, I went ahead and took a shower to fully wake up. _"That's right," _I realized. _"Mom had to get up early and ran an errand."_ My mother told me last night after I got done with my schoolwork for the quarter that she was getting up early to get some things done. I just completed the summer quarter fro college and I have the week off from school.

After I got my new outfit on, I checked the weather. "Okay, it looks like today is going to be a good Monday with mid-70 degree sunny weather." I said when I saw the forecast. The date was August 27th, meaning it was still summer where the temp was usually around in the high-80s to the low-90s. "Must be an early fall day." I went up to a mirror to see if my hair needed brushing. I had mom give me a haircut yesterday, she makes it short every time, and I did a quick shave too. When I saw my reflection, I expected to see short hair with no beard and moustache; instead I see my hair is short with some areas spikey and my face is smooth as though I never had a beard or a moustache.

"Eh," I said to myself as I shrugged it off. "I think I like my hair this way now that I think about it." When I looked back at the spikey parts of my hair, it looks like it somewhat defies gravity. _"Come to think about it, my hair looks the same as what that stain glass image of me in that "dream"." _I went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast, when I heard my mom pulling into the driveway. The house we, my mom, my sister, and myself, live in is my grandparent's one-floor house with a full basement. They are letting us live there while they stay at their new lakefront home.

"Hey, mom." I said as I fixed some cereal. "Hey. Uh, what is with your hair and where did those clothes come from?" My mom asked with a confused look. I said, "Well, I think I should tell you about this dream I had last night." I told my mom, and my sister when she came upstairs, everything about my dream, stain glass platforms, the people I met and what they said, and the creatures I fought. "So you are telling me, is that it all came from a dream you had that is from a video game?" Mom said. "I know it all sounds completely crazy and that it's all make-believe." I said. "But luckily, I actually have proof that it's true." I went to my bedroom and came back with the potion. "When you came to my room last night to tell me you would not be here in the morning, did you see this at all." I said as I showed the bottle.

"Come to think about it, I didn't see it." Mom said as she remembered. "Well, it has on my desk when I woke up this morning." I said. My sister said, "So wait, you mean to tell us that is was all real, and that you are going to be a Keyblade wielder?" The look on her face said, _"This is ridiculous"_. "You obviously played way to many videogames." "Tell that to my back, it still feels sore from when I fell onto that platform during the battle with that Twilight Thorn." I said with an I'm-dead-serious look.

Deciding not to continue arguing, I went ahead and got all my chores done, leaving me with the rest of the day to myself. _"Now that I think about it," _I wondered as I went back into my room. _"I wonder what my Keyblade(s) would look like."_ Utilizing the drawing skills I learned from collage, I went ahead and drew some pictures of Keyblades (while listening to some music and looking at pictures of different Keyblades already made to get some ideas.

Around 1:00, I decided to stop and fix some lunch, which consisted of a sandwich and some chips with a coke to drink. When I was done and threw away my trash, I heard my mom calling for me. "Yeah," I said outside her office area. "Can you go look in the barn and see if I have printer paper out there? Mom asked. "I'm sure there is some in there." I said, "Sure, I'll see if there is any, and bring some in if there is." I grabbed the barn key, put my shoes on (same from the dream), and went to the barn.

I found some in the barn and brought some in to mom. I went back outside to make sure I locked the barn up and that was when something went wrong.

* * *

**Elsewhere – 3 hours earlier **(going to 3rd pov)

* * *

Mickey arrived to the world he was sent to. Putting on the black coat he wore during the events of KH2 and grabbing the tracker he got, he beamed down to the world, a few miles from where Marcus lives. He received the tracker in the Gummi Ship during the flight and was told it can lead him to the strange power. Before he beamed down he scanned the world for info. Apparently the world he was set to has heard about him, but they believe he isn't real. When he beamed down, he was in an empty field. Finding out with direction to go from the tracker, he put the hood over his head and proceeded.

He jumped from the rooftops when he had to get through cities to avoid attention. A couple of hours later, he knew he was getting close. "_Alright, the tracker's signal is getting stronger." _Mickey thought to himself. _"A few more minutes and I'll find it." _*Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep* the tracker's signal is going off franticly. Mickey stops on the roof of a tan-like colored house. "Strange," he said to himself. "The signal says it here, but I don't see it." He hears a door closes and look down from the roof. He sees a male teenager with somewhat spikey hair in a black shirt, white jacket with blue stripes, and red, silver, and gold shoes going to a barn.

"_Could this boy be the one I'm supposed to find?" _Mickey said as he saw the signal move with the boy. _"I better stay hidden for now, just to be sure."_ With that he looked to see if the coast was clear and jumped off the roof. After landing on the ground, he ducked underneath the deck of the house to make sure the teen doesn't see him. He watches as the boy enters the barn, exits with some paper in his arms, and proceeds back into the house. "No doubt about it," Mickey said to himself quietly. "No matter what the tracker points to that teen. Maybe he is the one I'm supposed to find."

"I'm going back outside to make sure the barn's locked up," a voice says. Realizing it's the teen; Mickey stays hidden as he watches the teen go to the barn.

* * *

**My pov**

* * *

After I made sure the barn was locked up, I started to go back into the house. "What a strange, yet magnificent world this is," a dark and familiar voice said. "Surprising travel to this world couldn't be done till now." As soon I heard that, shivers ran down my spine and I turned out nervously to see who said that. I saw a tall figure in a black coat, boots and gloves. He was standing in front of the barn. I stepped back away from the person. "Who - who are you?" I asked scared of who the figure might be.

The figure removed his hood and I was shocked as who it was. It was none other than Xemnas, a member of Organization XIII. "This world has been connected," he said. _"No, i-it can't be." _I thought in fear as I fell back to the ground. _"This means he can send heartless here." _As soon as I thought that, heartless suddenly appeared, more specifically Shadows and a couple of Neoshadows. A Corridor of Darkness opened behind Xemnas, but before he entered it, he looks at me and goes, "Hmm." Little did I know he was thinking, _"I sense something within that boy. I better keep an eye on him should he survive."_ With that he left, leaving me with the heartless.

As I helplessly watch as the heartless move closer to me, I closed my eves with my hands over my face as I waited for the inevitable. Before one of the Shadows could land the blow, I heard a sound of a sword drawn and a heartless being destroyed. When I opened my eyes to see who saved me, boy was I amazed to who it was. I saw a small figure in a black coat with the hood up. When I noticed the big ears, I knew it was King Mickey.

I calmed myself down and said, "Thank you King Mickey for saving me. I know it's you so you don't need that coat. As for how I know, I'll tell you later." With that he removed the coat and said, "You're welcome and please, just call me Mickey." I saw that he wore the game outfit from the game; a red and black short-sleeve jacket with yellow straps, red shorts with a zipper on each leg (a yellow pouch with a black strap partially covers each zipper) with a blue strap on the side, and large yellow shoes with grey blacks and two orange, intersecting straps on the front of each shoe.

"Stay close behind me, and we'll get through this," Mickey said as he readied his Star Seeker Keyblade. I nodded and followed him as he takes down each heartless. He uses his great agility when slicing them with the Keyblade and used magic for some that were at a distance. "What's going on here?" I looked to see who said that, and saw it was mom with my sister next to her. Before I could say anything, I saw a Neoshadow sneaking up there.

_"Gotta stop it from attacking my family." _I thought. I ran towards the deck and reached my mom and sister. "You two need to get back inside," I said. "It's too dangerous right now." I turned around and saw the Neoshadow in front of me ready to attack. When it leapt into the air, I stayed in front of my family and, while thinking of them and my friends; I closed my eyes, placed my arms in front of me and prepared to take the attack.

Suddenly, something flashed and destroyed the heartless. When I opened my eyes, I gasped at what I was holding in my hands, two Keyblades. The one in my left hand had a silver handle, the guard looked like a pair of dragon wings connected at the top with two claws. The blade was long and green with the tip looking like the head of a dragon. The "teeth" of the blade was three dragon fangs. The blade and guard was connected by a gold piece. The keychain was a dragonhead with the chain made of dragon scales. In the mind the name of the Keyblade rang out…_Soaring Dragon._

In my right hand was something inspired by the first part of the Station of Awakening with what my choice was. The guard was in the shape of a shield with a red handle. The blade was what appears to be pieces of armor connected together. The tip of the blade was the dream shield I chose and the "teeth" was two, the dream sword and the dream staff. A silver gem is placed where the guard and blade meet. The keychain was a shield with a sword and staff intersecting from behind. In my mind the name of the Keyblade rang out…_Guardian's Vow_.

I twirled the two in my hands to get a good feel. The teeth on my left faced down and on my right faced up. "Get back inside now. Hurry." I said to my family as I looked at them over my shoulder. After they went inside, I leapt into action. Letting the Keyblades guide me, I got the hang of dual wielding and took down some Shadows. "Thought you could use a hand. By the way, my name is Marcus." I told Mickey after taking down a Neoshadow behind him. "Now let's take them down." "You got it." Mickey agreed.

Defeating the rest of the heartless was easy. I used my Dodge Slide to avoid the attacks and got close to some and launched a three hit combo. Mickey used his agility to leap over their heads as he attacked. A couple of times, I got the chance to do Dual Strike Raid to obliterate. After a few minutes the heartless were gone and I was exhausted. My mom and sister came back out when it was over. "Not bad for a gamer, huh?" I said to my sister with a smirk. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I guess I believe you now," My sister said in an "I-don't-care" way. I quietly chuckled at her comment, but stopped when I saw something behind them.

One of the Neoshadows avoided the battle and was going to attack my mom and sister from behind. "Watch out!" I yelled as I went to block the heartless's attack. Tired form the battle, I struggled to keep my guard up. At the same time, more heartless showed up and surrounded us. "You will not harm the people I care about," I told the heartless while I unknowingly started to glow. "Not now, not EVER!" I yelled as a wave of light erupted from me and easily destroyed all the heartless.

After the light died down, I suddenly fell unconscious from exhaustion. Luckily my family caught me before I hit the ground.

* * *

**Mickey's pov**

* * *

After Marcus's family caught him when he collapsed, I was still shocked from when I saw what he did. _"I found him Master Yen Sid," _I said mentally. _"I found who we were looking for." _"Alright let's get him inside," I told his family. "There is something I need to tell you." After we placed Marcus on his bed, I proceeded to tell his family everything. I explained who I was and why I'm here. I explained all I could on Heartless, Nobodies, Keyblades, Kingdom Hearts, keyholes, and other worlds. Surprisingly they quickly accepted it, making me wander what Marcus told them. After my explanation, his mother told me how he is in school and their situations. I told them I could help them out when I heard a groan from the hallway.

* * *

**My pov**

* * *

After I fell unconscious, I found myself back at my Dive To The Heart. _"Wonder why I'm back here." _I thought. "Alright, let me think about this," I said out loud to myself. "First, Xemnas appears out of nowhere muttering this 'world has been connected' stuff. Next he leaves after summoning some Heartless and looking at me with a weird look. I was about to be killed when Mickey shows up and saves me. Then I saw my family outside not knowing what's happening. I ran to them and stopped a Neoshadow from harming my family. That lead to me realizing my power as a Keyblade wielder and I end up wielding not one, but two Keyblades. I went to help Mickey with the Heartless after I told my family to get inside the house."

I sighed and continued. "After me and Mickey dealt with the Heartless, my family came back out and I got my sister to believe I was telling the truth. After that I had to stop another Neoshadow from attacking from behind. I was struggling when more Heartless showed up and I told the Heartless that they would never harm the people I care about. When I said that, a powerful light erupted from me and took them out."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Ven said nearly making me jump. Terra, Aqua and Ven apparently appeared while I was talking to myself about what happened. "So is it true?" Terra asked. "Do you really wield two Keyblades?" I nodded and summoned them with ease. "This is my Soaring Dragon Keyblade," I said as I held up the one in my left. "And this is my Guardian's Vow Keyblade." Showing the other in my right hand. "Impressive." Aqua said. "Wielding two Keyblades and calling them forth with just a thought, you are definitely something special." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"So did Mickey actually saved you from a Heartless?" Terra asked. "Yep, and I saved him from an attack from behind." I said with a grin. "Nice." Terra said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm still confused on what I did before I went unconscious." I said. "I don't think any of us really know, sorry." Ven sadly said. "Maybe Yen Sid could tell you." Aqua said. "You can go with Mickey and find out." When she said that it made me feel sad.

"What's wrong? Ven said when he saw me upset. "I don't know if I can." I sadly said. "There are some things at home I need to work out before I could go anywhere." "Don't worry," Aqua said with a smile. "I sure Mickey would be able to help." Aqua somehow knew how to cheer myself up, and something tells me she is right. "Thank you." I told her as I dried my tears. I notice my vision was acting up. "Looks like I going to be waking up, I'll try to talk to you guys next time I go to sleep." I said. "We'll be waiting." Terra said as they waved goodbye for now.

Waking up in the morning is one thing, waking up sore after a difficult battle and falling unconscious was a pain in the ass. My body didn't want to move. I groaned as I got out of bed and went into the hallway. I saw Mickey, my mom, and my sister sitting in the living room. "How do you feel?" My mom asked with concern. "My body feels like it got knocked around by a Large Body Heartless." I said tying to make a joke. I brought out the potion I had. "I've been wondering how these taste and now is a good time as any."

I pulled to cork out and downed the green liquid. It was sweet tasted like my favorite sweets mix together. When I finished, I felt better and the bottle disappeared, solving one of the mysteries of the Kingdom Hearts universe. "Man, that was good and it did the trick. I feel great now." I said with joy. "That's good and all, but I was wondering something." Mickey said. "How did you know who I was and what exactly did you tell you family.

"I think I have a good reason on how I know you." I said while thinking of a good explanation. "I think our world has the power to record stories from other worlds in the form of things like: books, TV shows, and videogames. I believe our world has been doing it for so long, we forgotten about other worlds completely and believed that the stories were made up. One of the stories was told in the form of a video game series called "Kingdom Hearts".

It was the story about Sora, Riku, Kairi, and all their friends, including you. Right now the latest game in the series surrounded around Sora's and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam. In the end only Riku was made Master but not Sora, due to interference from Xehanort. In the series, you are king of Disney Castle and a Keyblade wielder. You went on a search for the Keyblade in the Realm of Darkness, which you used to help close the door to Kingdom Hearts. You helped Riku overcame his darkness and realized his path as a Keyblade wielder during the events of Castle Oblivion. Together the two of you remained in the Realm of Darkness to find clues on Organization XIII and help Sora on his journey."

I took a deep breath. "You met again at The World That Never Was and attacked the organization's base. You went to look for your friend, Ansem the Wise. You watched as he activated his machine to turn Kingdom Hearts into data, when it exploded. It reverted Riku to his old self again and it seemed that Ansem died in the explosion. All of you made to the top, fought Xemnas and returned to Destiny Islands. You helped repair Jiminy's Journal when a mysterious message appeared. You are also friends with Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. You met them on their journey, while you were undergoing you Mark of Mastery exam. You helped Aqua stop Vanitas when he forged the X-blade. When they went missing, you looked for clues as to their location, Aqua in the Realm of Darkness, and Ven's body is at Castle Oblivion with his heart inside Sora.

As for Terra, you may not know where he is, but I do. His body is being possessed by Master Xehanort and his heart is struggling to take back control." I sat down after giving my long explanation. "Wow, that is amazing and completely accurate." Mickey said in shock. "I know." I said. "What I going to say next will answer any other questions." I told him everything that happened during my Station of Awakening. He was surprised on what I told him yet at the same time glad.

After the explanations were over, all I had was one question. "So, what now?" I asked. "Well first, I am going to help your mom settle some things with your school." Mickey said. "After that and some other things we discussed while you were asleep, we can go to Master Yen Sid if you want to go." "Okay, you go ahead and do that." I said. "I'll go ahead and rest while thinking about going with you."

With that Mickey took my mom to the main office of the college I am attending, after she got the address, in the Gummi Ship. I stepped outside onto the deck after they left. "Man, this day so far has been hectic," I said to myself. "I've become a Keyblade wielder and learn that the events in the Kingdom Hearts games really happened and that there are other worlds. However, it's what Xemnas said. What he said means that the Heartless can come here now and I don't want to see my home get destroyed."

I sigh in sadness. "If I do want to go with Mickey, I want to make sure that we seal the keyhole to my world's heart." As soon as I said that, my Guardian's Vow appeared in my hand, telling me that I'm near the keyhole. In a flash of light, in the middle of the backyard, a big keyhole appeared. Knowing what to do, I got on the ledge of the top deck and pointed my Keyblade at the keyhole. Light gathered at the tip and a beam of gold light shot towards the keyhole. It made contact and a locking click was heard, signaling that it has been sealed.

With that the keyhole vanished. "Good job, now you won't worry about losing your world to the darkness." Mickey said. He and my mom returned to see me seal the keyhole. "What exactly was that?" my mom asked. "I sealed the keyhole, preventing the Heartless from getting to the heart of our world and destroying it." I explained as I got down. "So how did everything go for my school?" "Well, we explained everything to your teachers, and they accepted that you have a certain responsibility." Mickey said. "I paid for the rest of your tuition, repaid your school loans so you won't worry. We set it up to continue your education when you return, if you decided to go, and you don't have to return anything the school sent you."

"Thank for that, but I don't understand," I said. "How did you pay for it?" "You know about the munny orbs from the game right?" Mickey asked to which I nodded. "Well whatever world you are in, they will change into the currency for that world." "So basically, being a Keyblade wielder is a full-time job that you get paid for." I theorized. "That's one way of looking at it." Mickey said with a chuckle. "Well I've thinking about it, and after sealing the keyblade now, I decided I want to go." I said with a smile. "That great, I'm sure you'll love going to other worlds." Mickey said happily.

Mom said, "Before you go, why don't you stay and have one last dinner with us. You can join us if you want Mickey, you are our guest after all." "Great idea, mom." I said with Mickey giving a nod. We had a simple dinner, chicken and some mac & cheese. I happily decided to do the dishes before me and Mickey left. As I said my goodbyes, my mom gave me a gift.

"Here," Mom said as she gave me a small box. "Mickey showed me how to synthesize items on the way back. I wanted to give you something to remember us while you are away." I opened the box and gasped at what was inside, it was a necklace. The chain was gold and big enough to fit over my head and hang down my neck. What was dangling from with was silver and shaped like a heart with a crown at the top. "Thank you," I said as I put it on. "I always wear it, no matter what." With one last hug, the Gummi Ship landed in the backyard, opening its latch to board people.

Mickey went in first and I followed. The outside was made of red and yellow blocks with white wings. The inside however, blew my mind on how big it was. There were a couple of bedrooms with connecting bathrooms, a fully stocked kitchen and a small exercise room. The cockpit was round with a seat where the pilot would sit and two seats behind it (think the cockpit seen in KH2). Mickey took the pilot's seat and prepared for takeoff. When we were airborne, I took one last look towards my family and waved goodbye for now. "You can take this seat," Mickey said pointing to the one to the left of his. "You can man the weapons and take down Heartless ships we may encounter."

I took the seat and watched as we left the world barrier. When we past, I looked back towards my home. It looked like earth but orbiting it were books, giving it the name "World of Stories". The space we traveled through to other worlds was so amazing; I can't begin to describe it. "Wow!" I said as I looked. "I know, it's always a spectacular view." Mickey said.

Warning sirens suddenly rang. "Uh oh, we got income Heartless ships!" Mickey yelled, as I got ready. The targeting computer was simple to use. I just line my target with the enemy ships and pulled the trigger to shoot the guns, or press one of two buttons, one for lasers and the other for missiles. The ammo was unlimited, but they had a short cooling period before I could fire again. Thanks to Mickey's quick maneuverability and my excellent aim, the Heartless ships were quickly destroyed.

When it was over, I turned my attention to the first world I will visit, Twilight Town. When we broke through the barrier, Mickey slowed the ship down and turns the ship towards a small islet with a tall brown tower. Outside the tower were two figures, a white duck in blue shirt and hat with a staff, and a dog in green shirt, black vest, yellowish pants and hat, and brown shoes carrying a shield. I knew then it was Donald and Goofy.

Mickey went out first while I slowly walked out. _"This is it." _I happily thought. _"I am on another world. One from my favorite game series." _Goofy and Donald saw Mickey run to them and were overjoyed. "Your majesty!" Donald said in his sometimes hard to understand voice. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Goofy asked. "Uh huh, I sure did." Mickey said as I walked up.

"Whose this?" Donald asked in a somewhat suspicious tone. "He is a friend." Mickey said as waved hi. "Introductions will be made later, we need to see Master Yen Sid first" With that the four of us went up the tower, me looking amazed that the inside and Donald, still suspicious, kept an eye on me. We made to the top and I was winded from the long climb up. "Why don't you stay out here first," Mickey said. "I'll call for you when we're ready." I nodded as the Disney trio walked in with me outside the door.

* * *

**3****rd**** person pov**

* * *

Yen Sid watched as the door open and Donald, Goofy, and Mickey enter his study. "Welcome back, King Mickey." Yen Sid said. "Did you find what you were looking for in the world I sent you to?" "Yes Master Yen Sid, but it's not a what, it's more of who I found." Mickey said. "How has Riku, Kairi, and Lea been doing?" "They are doing well." Yen Sid said. "Riku has been teaching Kairi and Lea with their swordsmanship and Merlin has been teaching them magic." "That's great," Mickey said. "Before I show him, is it possible for them to be here." "Very well then," Yen Sid said. "I'll contact Merlin and he'll bring them here."

A few minutes later Riku, Kairi, Lea, and Merlin appeared in a poof of smoke. "Mickey, it's good to see you again," Kairi said. Riku said, "How have you been?" "I've been doing good guys," Mickey said. "I heard your training has been going well." "Yeah, Yeah." Lea said not giving a care. "So why exactly did you need us here anyway?" "Well there is someone I want to meet," Mickey said. "Come on in." He turned towards the door.

* * *

**My pov**

* * *

I opened the door and walked into the study, Kairi and Riku were surprised to see me. I walk to the front of Yen Sid's desk and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you," I said as I raised my head. "My name is Marcus." Yen Sid nodded and I turned towards Riku and Kairi. "It's good seeing you two again," I said with a smile. "Likewise," Riku said with a grin and Kairi nodded happily. I was introduced to everyone else. "I know you have questions concerning how I know Riku and Kairi," I said as I faced Yen Sid. "I'll be happy to tell you, Master Yen Sid." I took a seat that Yen Sid summoned for everyone and I explained about my world and everything during my Station of Awakening.

"Hmm, truly fascinating." Yen Sid said after the explanation. "You are special indeed." "I'm sorry," Lea said after he laughed. "But I don't see anything special about this kid." "Oh really," I said with my eye twitching at his comment. I then summoned my Keyblades and everyone, except for Mickey and me, went "Huuuuh!" with a surprised look. I decided to tell them what happened today, from when I woke up to when we left. Mickey told his parts.

"Wow, sorry about what I said before. Friends?" Lea said as he extended his hand. "Friends." I said as we shook hands. "Now then, we will begin your training in the mourning Marcus," Yen Sid said. "Riku will take you to your room fro the night. However, there is something you should know first." "What is it?" I asked. "First is your home. The world you grew up in is not your real home. You were in fact from another world. Something happened that caused you to be reborn in the world you know. Second is who you are." Yen Sid said. " You are not entirely human."

"If I am not human, then what am I?" I asked worryingly. Yen Sid said, "You are in fact half human…half dragon."

* * *

**Wow, first I become a keyblade wielder. Now I find out what I am. Find out in the next chapter how I react.**

**I will try to upload the pictures of my Keyblades on deviantart when I get the chance.**

**Till then, read and review. I mean it.**


End file.
